A cover member for an illuminated push-button switch that includes a light-blocking layer on a front surface of a key top and that is illuminated from a back surface of the key top is known as conventional art (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In this cover member for an illuminated push-button switch, the light-blocking layer is formed in a punch-out shape aside from portion through which a letter or the like is displayed when illuminated.